Sweet Silence
by aicchan
Summary: Dia menuruni tangga ke bawah tanah dan akhirnya menemukan orang yang dia cari, Cliff, seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hati Claire sejak setahun yang lalu. -1st fic in this Fandom, be kind   -


**Sweet Silence**

Disclaimer : NATSUME

Pairing : Cliff x Claire (girl main chara in MFoMT)

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Musim gugur terasa sangat indah hari ini. Dedaunan yang berwarna kemerahan, air sungai yang mengalir jernih, juga suara hewan-hewan ternak yang terdengar riang pagi ini. Suasana yang seperti itulah yang membuat Claire bersemangat hari ini. Setelah sarapan, Claire pun keluar dari rumahnya dan siap untuk menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai pemilik sebuah peternakan sekaligus pertanian yang sekarang cukup dikenal oleh masyarakat Mineral Town.

Claire tidak menyangka kalau hidupnya akan jadi begini. Tumbuh besar di kota, tapi dia malah merasa jemu. Lalu datang ke kota kecil ini dan membeli lahan yang terabaikan. Pertama rasanya mustahil membangun lahan ini menjadi jaya seperti yang pernah dikatakan Mayor Mineral Town ini. Namun dengan ketekunan dan kerja keras juga bantuan warga desa, dalam waktu tiga tahun Claire bisa membangun lagi tanah ini sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Claire makin betah di sini. Ada satu hal yang lebih special lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Claire!"

Saapaan akrab itu membuat gadis berambut pirang panjang terurai itu menoleh dan melihat 7 kurcaci kecil yang memakai pakaian berbeda sedang melambai padanya. Mereka adalah 7 kurcaci yang tinggal di Mineral Town ini dan mau membantu Claire dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya.

"Halo kalian semua. Hari ini pun mohon bantuannya, ya?" balas Claire dengan senyuman lebar.

Para kurcaci itu pun menuju ke kandang ternak untuk merawat sapi dan domba. Tugas rutin mereka tiap hari. Sementara Claire merawat tanaman di ladang.

Ah—betapa dia cinta hidupnya yang seperti ini.

.

Sore harinya, setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, Claire menyuguhkan madu untuk para kurcaci. Setelahnya dia pun kembali masuk ke rumah, "Humm... jam segini Cliff pasti juga sudah selesai. Apa aku bawakan makan untuk dia, ya?"

Dengan hati berseri, gadis itu pun menuju ke dapur dan memasakkan makanan kesukaan sang kekasih. Nasi kare. Sambil berdendang, Claire memasak makanan itu dan setelah matang dia memasukkannya ke dalam wadah dan membungkusnya dengan kain biru. Dia pun meninggalkan rumah untuk menuju ke ladang anggur milik Duke dan Manna, pasangan yang mempekerjakan Cliff sebagai pegawai mereka.

"Selamat sore, Duke." Sapa Claire ceria pada si pemilik Aja Winery itu.

"Sore, Claire. Kalau kau cari Cliff, dia ada di gudang wine."

"Boleh aku ajak dia makan sebentar, Duke?"

"Tentu saja. Asal kau kembalikan dia sebelum gelap. Ada Wine yang harus kami kirim ke kota sebelah."

"Tenang saja." Tersenyum lebar, Claire pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah bangunan kayu di belakang ladang anggur. Dia menuruni tangga ke bawah tanah dan akhirnya menemukan orang yang dia cari, Cliff, seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hati Claire sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Sore, Cliff." Sapanya riang.

Cliff terkejut lalu menoleh, seketika wajahnya berubah merah, "S-sore, Claire..."

"_Manisnyaaa..." _batin Claire gemas, "Aku bawakan nasi kare untukmu. Ayo kita ke taman dan makan bersama."

"Eh? T-tapi nanti ada wine yang..."

Claire memotong ucapan Cliff, "Aku sudah minta izin Duke, kok. Ayo." Claire meraih tangan Cliff dan menggandengnya.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan lahan Aja Winery dan menuju ke Rose Square untuk menikmati sore yang indah ini. Duduk di salah satu bangku di taman kota itu, Claire pun memberikan makanan yang dia buat untuk Cliff.

"Ayo dimakan!" katanya.

Cliff mengangguk dan membuka wadah makan dari Claire, dia pun segera mencicipi makanan itu. "... Enak. Kau makin pandai saja membuat kare."

Sungguh melayang rasanya mendengar pujian dari Cliff, "Aku dapat tambahan resep dari Manna. Masakannya jauh lebih lezat dariku. Aku masih harus terus belajar."

Tak ada lagi suara dari Cliff yang menikmati masakan Claire. Angin sore berhembus lumayan kencang dan menerbangkan helai-helai daun kering yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Hey, Cliff. Saat bulan purnama nanti, kita ke bukit lagi, yuk. Seperti tahun lalu."

Cliff mengangguk, "Kita kan sudah berjanji akan selalu ke sana setiap tahun."

Mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan, Claire tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku akan buatkan dango yang special buatmu."

Saat sedang asik mengobrol, melintaslah di Rose Square itu, Rick, putra pemilik Poultry Farm.

"Sebentar ya, Cliff." Claire pun menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu dan mengajaknya berbincang sebentar.

Claire tidak tahu, kalau saat itu Cliff memandangnya terus dengan wajah yang tampak sedikit kesal.

.

.

Malam bulan purnama, seperti yang direncanakan, Claire membuat dango special juga makanan favorit Cliff. Dia melirik jam dinding dan segera menyiapkan semua. Saat dia mengambil mantel dari dalam lemari, Claire mendengar suara ketukan di pintu depan rumah. Penuh semangat, gadis itu pun membukakan pintu. Tepatlah dugaannya, Cliff datang menjemputnya.

"Malam." Sapa Cliff dengan senyum malu di wajahnya, "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ayo!" Claire mengambil keranjang piknik yang sudah dia penuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan.

Keduanya lalu meninggalkan tanah pertanian milik Claire dan menuju ke gunung. Malam bulan purnama ini memang ditunggu oleh penduduk Mineral Town. Selain karena bulan akan tampak sangat indah di puncak bukit, momen seperti itu juga dimanfaatkan oleh sepasang kekasih untuk melewati malam dengan romantis.

Sampai di sebuah tanah lapang di puncak bukit, Claire dan Cliff menuju ke sebuah spot dekat dengan dinding alam yang menjulang tinggi. Selain mereka, sudah ada beberapa orang lagi di sana. Seperti Mayor dan Harris, lalu Anna dan Basil. Ada juga Mary dan Gray di sisi lain lapangan itu.

Cliff memandang sosok Claire yang sedang menata tikar piknik juga bkal makan tengah malam mereka. rasanya masih tidak percaya kalau gadis secantik dan seriang Claire mau menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal Cliff tahu kalau pemuda lainnya di Mineral Town juga mengincar gadis itu, termasuk Kai yang hanya datang di musim panas. Namun kenyataan kalai Claire memilihnya dari para pemuda itu, membuat hati Cliff melambung tinggi namun sekaligus cemas dibuatnya.

Dia sadar dia bukan tipe orang yang vokal mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan, berbeda dengan Claire. Lagipula gadisnya itu sangat supel dan bisa cepat akrab dengan penduduk Mineral Town, padahal Cliff sendiri hanya akrab dengan beberapa orang saja.

"Cliff, ayo duduk. Kenapa malah berdiri seperti patung begitu?" Claire menepuk ke sisi kanannya yang kosong.

Cliff pun duduk di sebelah gadis yang selalu saja tampak cantik di matanya.

Claire membuka keranjang piknik yang dia bawa dan mengeluarkan tiga tusuk dango, "Janjiku." Katanya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Oh... ah... terima kasih." Cliff mengambil setusuk dango itu. Claire memang pintar memasak, jadi Cliff tidak bisa menolak apa saja yang dimasakkan Claire untuknya.

Semakin malam, tempat itu semakin penuh, bulan purnama pun telah merajai malam dan memancarkan cahayanya yang keperakan. Indah sekali. Keindahan seperti itu, sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan dengan obrolan yang sia-sia. Kemudian, para penduduk yang juga berdatangan ke bukit itu pun menyalakan api unggun lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu-lagu indah. Beberapa pasangan bahkan berdiri untuk berdansa mengitari api unggun itu.

Namun Claire dan Cliff lebih memilih untuk menikmati lukisan alam itu dalam kesunyian di antara mereka yang terasa sangat menyenangkan, karena saat itu, jemari mereka bertaut erat.

Saat itu, batin Cliff tak hentinya berperang dengan seru. Satu sisi menyuruh Cliff untuk menyatakan niatan yang sudah dia mantapkan sejak pagi tadi, sementara sisi yang lain menyuruhnya menunggu karena mungkin saja Claire tidak satu pikiran dengannya.

"_Enaknya bagaimana, ya? Kalau aku tunda lagi... tidak akan ada kesematan seperti ini. Tapi kalau Claire menolak bagaimana? Lagipula kami baru berkencan setahun..."_

Rasanya gila memikirkan hal ini terus. Cliff bahkan sempat curhat pada Carter, dan pastur itu mengatakan kalau Cliff harus punya keyakinan diri.

Menarik nafas panjang, Cliff lalu berdiri.

"Cliff?" Claire tampak heran karena mendadak saja Cliff berdiri, "Mau ke mana?"

"Umm... Claire... bisa ikut aku sebentar?" kata Cliff.

Bingung, Claire pun mengikuti kemana Cliff pergi. Pemuda itu berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon di tepi tanah lapang itu, "Ada apa, Cliff?" tanya Claire. Baru kali ini dia lihat wajah Cliff seperti itu. Seperti sedang memikirkan banyak hal di waktu yang bersamaan.

Cliff menarik nafas panjang dan memandang Claire tepat di matanya, hal yang sangat jarang dia lakukan, "Claire... aku tahu kalau hubungan kita baru berjalan singkat, tapi..." Cliff merogoh kantung celana panjangnya, sekali lagi ragu, namun dengan cepat menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berseliweran di kepalanya.

Akhirnya dia pun mengeluarkan benda yang menjadi benda sakral di Mineral Town ini. Sebuah Blue Feather. Benda yang menjadi lambang kalau seseorang ingin melamar sang kekasih.

"Claire... m-maukah kau.. menikah denganku?" Terucaplah sudah kalimat yang sempat membuat Cliff tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Sementara itu, Claire memandang benda di tangan Cliff dengan takjub. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Cliff akan melamarnya secepat ini. Bukannya dia tidak senang, justru dia bahagia sekali, hanya saja dia kaget karena dia pikir Cliff bukan tipe orang yang biasa bertindak ini. Padahal untuk ciuman pertama saja, butuh tiga bulan sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Claire?"

Airmata bergulir dari pipi Claire dan gadis itu langsung memeluk Cliff erat.

"C-Claire..." Cliff jadi kebingung dengan Claire itu. "Claire... kau kenapa?"

Claire melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Cliff dengan wajah yang masih basah karena airmata bahagia, "Cliff... kau tahu. Ini sungguh mengejutkanku." Dia tersenyum dan menerima Blue Feather itu, "Aku bersedia, Cliff. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Jawaban itu membuat Cliff merasakan kebahagiaan yang lebih besar daripada ketika Claire menerimanya sebagai seorang kekasih. Serta merta dia memeluk gadis itu, "Terima kasih, Claire..."

Claire menggeleng saat Cliff melepaskannya, "Aku bahagia sekali malam ini. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Dan Claire pun memejamkan matanya saat Cliff mencium bibirnya lembut.

Kekasihnya yang satu ini memang jarang sekali bicara, tapi sekalinya sudah bicara, dia pasti bisa membawa kebahagiaan yang luar biasa seperti ini untuknya. Sungguh, Claire adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Cliff di sisinya.

.

.

"Nah, sudah siap." Manna memakaikan tudung putih pada Claire, "Sekarang kau sudah tampak cantik sekali." Kata wanita itu.

Claire memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia yang biasanya pakai celana panjang dan kaus seadanya untuk bekerja di peternakan, kini mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang dihiasi bunga-bunga segar. Gaun yang merupakan hadiah dari sahabat-sahabatnya, Karen, Ann, Mary, Elli dan Popuri. Sungguh—Claire tak akan pernah menyesali karena telah datang ke Mineral Town ini. Dimana dia bertemu orang-orang yang luar biasa. Mendapatkan sahabat-sahabat yang baik, juga mendapatkan kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang yang akan mendampinginya di hari-harinya nanti.

"Ayo... Cliff sudah menunggumu." Manna mengajak Claire keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke ruang altar dimana para warga Mineral Town sudah menunggu.

Claire menarik nafas panjang, sebentar lagi, dia dan Cliff akan menjalani kehidupan mereka yang baru sbegai suami istri. Claire yakin hidupnya akan jauh lebih bahagia setelah ini.

Akhirnya Claire pun menyusuri lantai yang telah dilapisi karpet merah dan ditaburi bunga-bunga segala warna. Di depannya, Cliff sudah menunggu dalam balutan tuxedo putih yang membuatnya tampak puluhan kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Saat Claire meraih tangan Cliff yang terulur padanya, makin mantaplah hati Claire untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang paling indah dan paling sempurna untuk Claire. Bersama Cliff, dia pun tahu hari-harinya nanti akan sama sempurnanya seperti hari ini...

Selamanya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Okeh! Fic pertama di fandom Harvest Moon. Mohon masukan jika ada yang perlu diperbaiki^^ Menanti ripiunyaaa XD


End file.
